Una familia
by Go men123
Summary: ok. este fic trata sobre,como Nana, narra lo que piensa de ls amgos de Tsuna  espero que les guste  lean


Ok esto es el resultado de un desvelo mas chocolate.

**X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x**

UNA FAMILIA

Nana Sawada estaba sentada en una noche, estaba sola como y de costumbre, ya habían pasado varios años desde la llegada de Reborn, y desde entonces Tsuna a estado más activo, justo ahora el reloj marca 00:15^ y su hijo a un no llegaba, estaba acostumbrada a desvelarse, pero eso no l e quietaba la preocupación.

Sonrió un poco al recordar como era su hijo años atrás, sacaba malas notas, uno tenía amigos, y había perdido el sentido de la vida, ella sabía que su esposo andaba en algo raro, y que ahora su hijo también, sonrió con tristeza al pensar en que no se lo contaran, pero ella no les exigiría nada, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, su hijo a cambiando mucho.

El ahora tiene una bella novia, que se llama Kyoko, ella es muy comprensiva, siempre está con él en las buenas y en las malas, nunca muestra celos, ella es muy fuerte, pues sabe cuando hablar y cuando callar, sabe cuando sonreír, y cuando dar apoyo, ella nunca exige una explicación por que ella sabe la verdad.

Tiene un gran amigo que no le deja solo ni en su casa, con l fin de protegerle siempre tan imperativo, y aunque al inicio parecía algo…como decirlo…tenia impresión de delincuente, pero al conocerlo m e di cuenta que el chico está muy lejos de ser eso. El era Gokudera Hayato.

Otro gran amigo que siempre está con él y cuando al parecer las cosas parecen ponerse mal, es positivo y muy calmado, el es un chico muy amable y su padre prepara sushi que le regala a mi hijo cada que va con él a su casa, el es Yamamoto Takeshi.

Esta lambo-kun, quien solo es un niño aun pero a él le encanta estar con Tsuna, cada noche cuando le arropo siempre me cuenta de lo que hicieron, o de lo que quiere hacer , al día siguiente, y yo se que aunque no lo diga, el admira a Tsuna y quiere crecer para ser como él.

Esta Chrome-chan ella es una chica muy callada pero le tiene mucho respeto a Tsuna, y habla de él con mucho orgullo, y con un deje de admiración, ella es muy tímida, mas aun así se esfuerza, por todos.

Otro amigo muy amigable que conozco, es un chico boxeador, siempre busca cosas peligrosa, y extremas, pero lo hace como un desafío, y también busca fortalecerse para así poder proteger a los que quiere, como a su hermana Kyoko-chan. El siempre habla de Tsuna como si fuera un gran hombre, una persona de palabra, y estoy feliz de que lo sea.

Otro chico y aunque no lo demuestre sé que cuando Tsuna o alguno de sus amigos le necesite el siempre aparecerá a salvarlos o a ayudarles, y aunque sea orgulloso, y parezca delincuente, tiene una meta la cual es proteger lo que quiere y admira. Ese es Hibari Kyoya

Esta Haru-chan, quien es una chica muy optimista que siempre está aquí para ayudar y le encanta estar con lambo e I-pin.

Dino-san quien ve a Tsuna como su hermano pequeño aunque no tengan l miasma sangre, el es algo desordenado como lambo –kun pero tiene un gran corazón.

Uni-chan, con ella conviví poco tiempo pero se puede ver como ella es una gran persona, admira a Tsuna, ella cree en él, y sabe que puede contar con el siempre, ella le ayudaba en los quehaceres de la casa, y también platicaban de comida.

Otra persona es Aria-san la madre de Uni, con ella solo hable una vez pero me dijo que había criado bien a mi hijo que él era un gran chico, que tenía un gran corazón, y que era el chico más honesto y con más tolerancia que había visto.

De algo estaba segura Nana Sawada, su hijo y su esposo, están metidos en algo, y sabía que era ese algo. Pero también sabía que su hijo Sawada Tsunayoshi Tenía unos grandes amigos y también una gran familia.

Si, una familia, porque todos, que son tan distintos, se juntan en un solo lugar por una persona que los une, porque todos sienten lo mismo por esa persona. Amistad, Respeto, Admiración, Orgullo, Unidad, Responsabilidad, Honestidad, y Tolerancia, que todos esos valores los comparte todos juntos, y que todos tienen una meta.

Porque siempre serán todos para uno, y uno para todos, una unidad, que nadie creería posible en personalidades tan diferentes, pero si lo creen si son unidos por un mismo cielo…..uno que lo cubre todo…..

Porque ellos son amigos, y también son una familia.

Mama. –le llamo Tsuna despertándola de su sueño.

O Tsu-kun llegaste. –dijo Nana sonriendo a su hijo.

Estas bien? –le pregunto el castaño a su madre.

Si, estoy bien pero será mejor que te vayas a dormir. –dijo Nana su hijo mientras le sonreía.

Claro. –dijo el chico no muy convencido, Reborn se quedo callado viendo a Nana.

Mama a caso tu? …. –empezó Reborn.

Sí, yo lo sé, Reborn-kun. –dijo la mujer para pararse e irse con el pequeño bebe.

**X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x_X_x**

Ok aquí esta espero que les guste, jejeje aparte creo que soy uno de muy pocos que escribe de este personaje, pero bueno, aquí esta.

Comenten

Sale.


End file.
